


Day Seven: Half Dressed Sex

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they get to the motel, it’s a race to get clothes off, but they don’t quite make it before Sam is going down on Dean. It’s one of those towns with cheap rooms, so dad got them their own separate one, and they are determined to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Seven: Half Dressed Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

When they get to the motel, it’s a race to get clothes off, but they don’t quite make it before Sam is going down on Dean, sucking his throbbing cock down his throat in an attempt to take the edge off a little bit.

They’ve been driving each other mad all day. It’s one of those towns with cheap rooms, so dad got them their own separate one, and they are determined to make the most of it.

Sam sucks hard, opening his throat, swallowing around Dean who keens, throwing his head back. He’s still trying to get his shirt off, but he stops, panting as Sam nips at his hips, goes back down on him, licking into his slit, thumbing at the skin behind his balls, trailing a finger over his rim.

Dean comes hard, and Sam licks him clean before coming all over himself with a surprised cry, staining his underwear as he ruts into the sheets, cotton helping him through it. It’s embarrassing, and Dean chuckles breathlessly.

“Come on up here, Sammy. I know you want this cock in you, baby.” He teases, and Sam whimpers, holding a finger up to silence him as he tries to get himself together after coming untouched.

“You okay, baby boy?” Dean asks, pulling himself up, and Sam nods, climbing into his lap slowly.

“Yeah, you just make me feel so good.” They’re half clothed, but it doesn’t even matter right now, all that matters is getting his cock into Sammy, helping him through pent up sexual frustration that he’s experiencing himself.

Sam grabs the lotion from the table and slicks Dean up.

“I’ve been open all day, got myself all ready this morning, just do it.” He says, and Dean groans as Sam sinks down onto his cock. He’s getting harder by the second, Sam’s wet heat finally around him, and he drops his head to the dip in Sam’s neck with a moan. Sam rocks back and forth, and shirt buttons get caught on things as he does, chasing an orgasm he needs so badly it hurts.

Dean thrusts up when Sam drops down. It takes a while, they’re both still soft, so they just grind against each other until they’re able to go again.

Dean’s bigger than Sam is, thicker and longer, but Sam knows how to ride Dean like there’s no tomorrow, rolling just right.

Dean hits Sam’s prostate, and he gasps, sighing in relief as he comes on Dean’s shirt, painting it white up and down as his spine curves. He whines when Dean fills him up. Sam bears down, and Dean growls out a long string of obscenities.

“Big brother, Dean, _Dean_ , more, god _more_.” Sam begs, and Dean moans, thrusting up harder, pounding into Sam roughly.

“Love you, Sammy.”

“I love you, too, Dean. I need more, please.” Dean sighs.

“Sam, I can only go so many times.”

“I need more, please, Dean. Please.”

Dean lays him down on the bed, sucking Sam’s soft cock into his mouth, and Sam hums happily. Dean laps and licks, tonguing at Sam’s slit, but he doesn’t get hard again, came too hard before this. Dean licks down, down, down, until he’s having to hold Sam’s legs apart. They can only go so wide, his pants still around his ankles, and Dean helps to shuck them off completely. He holds Sam’s cheeks open while he sucks his come right back out from where he put it. Sam gasps.

“Dean, what are you --”

“Come on, Sammy, don’t tell me it doesn't feel good. Do you want me to stop?”

“Get back down there,” Sam pants, and Dean does, licking Sam out until he’s shoving at Dean’s head, too overstimulated to do much more.

Sam pulls him up for a sloppy kiss. He tastes himself on Dean’s tongue, and he whines into his mouth, licking the taste out.

“Thank you, big brother, love you.” Dean huffs a quiet laugh.

“I love you, too. Get to bed, I bet we could fit one more in the morning before dad comes to get us.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
